


The Outcast of Slytherin

by Skzauss



Series: Stray Kids! Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skzauss/pseuds/Skzauss
Summary: Jisung made a new friend! Not everyone likes the new friend though Jisung says he's not that bad. "Guys, this is my new friend, Minho!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first of everything :D Hope you enjoy!

Chan was walking down the stairs from Ravenclaw tower to find his friends. He had potions class with Hufflepuff earlier so he saw Woojin but not the others since they were in different years. They had agreed on meeting in the courtyard so he's frantically rushing since he was so absorbed in his assignment, he forgot about their meet-up. He turned the corner and immediately bumps into someone. A slytherin. "Sorry about that!" Chan exclaims and continues running to the courtyard. He does not want to get mad since every encounter with a Slytherin student made his blood boil. He stopped to take a breathing after arriving and seeing his friends gather at the fountain. 

"Chan hyung! Over here!" A very happy Gryffindor waves at him. He recognizes the spiritually energetic guy to be Jeongin, the youngest in their circle of friends. Seungmin, his fellow Ravenclaw, also waves at Chan to come join them. He made his way there only to find another Gryffindor friend absent. "Where's Jisung?" He asks. Hyunjin the Hufflepuff answers. "Dunno, he went missing after I saw him in transfiguration." Felix, another Hufflepuff, nods his head in agreement. 

"He'll probably come later. Why don't we just kill the time by talking?" Changbin the Gryffindor student suggests. They all take it in and talked among themselves with Woojin being as quiet as ever. Although the younger ones seem to be able to get a few words out of their eldest brother. They talk a lot from their studies of potions and charms to their gifts from their family earlier this year. 

"Guuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyssss!" Their long awaited Gryffindor friend appears not long after followed by another student who seemed quite tense. Once the two of them were near, they immediately knew why the person behind Jisung was so tensed. He's a Slytherin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as well as we hope at first.

It's particularly getting worse this year, students from the three other houses can't get along with Slytherin for some reason. Before, it was fine and some were social with Slytherin but it suddenly changed. The 8 of them don't particularly hate Slytherin but they chose not to interact with one since Chan's run ins with them were usually not good. 

"Guys, this my new friend, Minho! Yes, he's a Slytherin but seriously he's great to hang out with. He's the same year as Changbin hyung." The said Slytherin called Minho seemed to glare at them but Jisung just says he's not used to being social with other students. The group wasn't really that welcoming but thankfully the Hufflepuff all seemed to give wide smiles at Minho.

"Hi, Minho hyung! I'm Hyunjin, a Hufflepuff, and this is Felix, also a Hufflepuff. That quiet one there is our eldest hyung, Woojin! He's also another Hufflepuff." Hyunjin and Felix got up to introduce themselves and the others for Minho's sake. "The two Ravenclaws are Seungmin and Chan hyung. Seungmin is in our year and a year below you. Chan hyung is a year above you and is the same age as Woojin." Felix then handed the introduction baton to Jisung. "These guys are the Gryffindor gang. Changbin hyung, same year as you and Jeongin, the youngest one a year below me, Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin."

Jeongin, being the cheerful kid he is, greeted Minho with the cutest smile ever. "It's nice meeting you, Minho hyung!" The others however were a bit skeptical about it. Minho couldn't help but notice the stares the others were giving him. "If you have something to say, say it to my face and not stare at me like I'm some sort of exotic magical creature." His tone came out a bit harsher than he expected which made Chan, the Ravenclaw, feel protective about his friends. 

"Can you Slytherin guys chill and not spit insults?" He says, making Minho's glare sharper than it was before. "If you're going to judge me by my house, then I suppose the sorting hat thought your brain was just full of smarts and not full of morals." Woojin held Chan back from standing up and creating a commotion. Minho just scoffs at his actions and talks to Jisung. "This is exactly why I didn't want to meet your friends, Ji. I'm going back to my dorm." Minho turns to walk in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a like if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It might take a while but maybe we can be friends."

They all watch as Minho leaves and Jisung turns to them with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Guys, he acts like that because of this stupid situation. Slytherin is being isolated, Minho hyung is being isolated. He doesn't even have friends from his own house." Chan was still quite pissed at the thought of Jisung randomly approaching Minho and making small chats with him. He might be overprotective but it's recorded in history that Slytherin is the most dangerous house to mess with. 

"I'm trying to stop you from doing anything stupid, Jisung." Chan retorts. "Well, I didn't and you just wasted my efforts convincing him to socialize with others. Now I'm back to square one to make him open up about himself." The argument continues on and Woojin and Seungmin decided it was wise to stop them from attracting too much attention.

Minho said he was going to his dorm. He did, not before overhearing Jisung's argument with Chan. It somehow felt like it was his fault, he shouldn't have agreed to come with Jisung in the first place. It was dumb and selfish to think that anyone outside of Slytherin would be his friend. He goes back to his dorm to get ready for dinner.

*In the Slytherin dungeons*

Minho had finished taking a quick shower before sitting on his bed to work on his assignment. He was still in his robes since he would be going to the grand hall for dinner although he didn't really feel like it. He thought of just skipping but he won't survive the long night without eating. 

Minho kept on working. "Hey, Outcast." He heard his infamous nickname being called. Outcast. That's what he is to Slytherin. Someone who doesn't fit in the house. He sometimes wonder if the sorting hat made a mistake putting him in Slytherin. "There's a Gryffindor dude looking for you. Said it was something important. I don't know what it would be if it involves an outcast like you." The few Slytherins in his dorm snicker as he cleans up and puts his assignment away. 

He made his way outside, expecting to see Jisung but instead sees the young Jeongin. "Hi, Minho hyung!" He greets happily. For someone who's sorted in a brave house, he's quite the cheerful one. Minho didn't know what to reply but he did anyways and it came out a little bit mean. "What do you want, Jeongin." He wasn't trying to be mean, he was just nervous about talking to other people hence the harsh way of speaking.

"Jisung hyung said he wanted to meet up with you tomorrow during lunch. He also said sorry he couldn't come himself." Jeongin cutely says. "Why?" Minho asks. "He and Chan hyung are being grounded by Woojin hyung. Woojin hyung is making them work together to make it up to each other." 

Minho felt bad. It was his fault that Jisung and Chan were arguing. Somehow, Jeongin knew what he was thinking and hugged him out of nowhere. Minho was shocked to say the least but what came out of Jeongin's mouth after that was even more shocking. "You don't have to feel bad. Jisung hyung just wanted us to be friends with you. It might take a while but maybe we can be friends. I'm going to my dorm, see you around, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Jeongin the cutest? (I will never call him I.N) :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You shouldn't concern yourself about me. Go back to you friends, dinner's about to end."

Minho went to dinner. He saw Jisung waving fondly at him and quietly waved back. He sat at the edge of the Slytherin table so he doesn't have to socialize with others. He wants to have friends but being friends with other Slytherins was quite hard since all of them came from pure Slytherin bloodline. Minho, on the other hand, was not like them. He was different. 

He ate silently when a guy in his year slapped the table next to him. "Who was that Gryffindor kid that talked to you earlier? Someone you know, Outcast?" The mocking tone in the guy's voice was really irritating. Minho just mumbled at himself. "It's none of your business..." "What was that, Outcast? Couldn't hear ya talking to the ghosts." He and his friends laughed, making Minho even more irritated then before. "It's none of your business, now would mind leaving me alone?" Minho practically shouted at the guy and left for the bathroom with eyes following him. 

'Why am I even trying?' Minho asks himself as he washes his face. It's about half an hour before bedtime and he really didn't want to go back to the grand hall or his dorm room for that matter. He just wanted to be alone. The bathroom door opens but Minho ignore it as he scrubbed his hands. 

"Minho hyung?" The said male turned to see the blonde Hufflepuff Felix talking. "Umm, just wanted to see if you're okay.. Jisung's also worried about you." Felix shyly says. Minho looked at Felix who was avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor. Was he really that scary to look at? Minho thought. "You shouldn't concern yourself about me. Go back to you friends, dinner's about to end." He quietly dismisses Felix and walks to his dorm.

In his dorm, he lied down on his bed with a defence against dark arts textbook. Apparently there's gonna be a quiz tomorrow and he's not looking forward to fail. His textbook was then snatched by another guy who decided it was fun to mock him. "The Outcast is studying. You sure the sorting hat didn't sort you into Ravenclaw or something?" That had hit his nerves right then and there.

"Relashio." Minho casted a releasing spell with his wand and the guy immediately releases the textbook. He took the textbook back and silenced the guy by casting another spell on him. "Silencio." The guy zipped his mouth and couldn't open it no matter how hard he tried. "Ask your friends to look for a reversal spell in one of your textbooks." And he goes back to studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was your day good?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though not many can see it's beauty. Wolfsbane are not all that dangerous, just their leaves. Their roots are useful in potion making." Minho hears Changbin's small giggle and turned towards him

Classes started and Minho had herbology with Gryffindor. Meaning, he's going to to see that Changbin guy. He's not looking forward to class since he has the potential to be bothered by others, it's annoying. Fortunately, the professor decided for them to check on their potted plants. While the others check on their Asphodel and Wormwood, he checks on his Wolfsbane. The poisonous flower he planted had gained him some glares but he simply brushed it off.

His plant had grown beautifully and the purple flower with dark green leaves showcases it. "That's beautiful." Minho turns to see Changbin who watched him do his work. Minho slightly smiles while looking at his Wolfsbane. "Though not many can see it's beauty. Wolfsbane are not all that dangerous, just their leaves. Their roots are useful in potion making." Minho hears Changbin's small giggle and turned towards him. "So you're the kid people kept talking about. They say you're crazy for planting something like Wolfsbane. You're still alive which means you did well on taking care of it." 

The compliment had caught Minho off guard as the only one who ever did was their herbology professor. He was about to say something but the said professor called them to gather around. She demonstrates to everyone the uses of a Nettle, a green herb covered in stinging hair. From being an ingredient in potion making to helping improve the glossiness of hair. Safe to say the lesson was quite interesting. 

Everyone dispersed to their next classes. For Minho, it's care of magical creatures. And every other Slytherin in his year. Needless to say, he likes his classes but doesn't enjoy them as much. He walks in the hallways past the courtyard in order to get to the clearing outside of Hogwarts. Usually the courtyard would be showing different things each day, sometimes a ghost is wandering around and sometimes a student is practicing some spells. Today, however, was different. He saw Jeongin, surrounded by three othee Slytherins who had their wands pointed to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost halfway through :O


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay there?" Minho asks Jeongin, who seemed taken aback by the event that happened. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Lies, you have a cut on your left palm."

Jeongin waited under the tree in the school's courtyard for Chan. He had asked to talk to the elder Ravenclaw about his newfound interest in Minho. Jeongin may be a young wizard but he could tell that Minho never wanted to be that way in the first place. He heard footsteps coming near and assumed it's Chan.

However, once he lifts his head, he doesn't see Chan. Instead he sees three Slytherin upperclassmen in front of him. He tries to be nice and put on a wide smile. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Jeongin asks. The guy in the middle, probably the leader, scoffs after hearing him speak. "The Outcast is hanging out with some goody two shoes like you? That guy's pathetic." Outcast? Who in the world is the oucast? Jeongin thought. "Umm I don't quite understand what you're talking about." He politely answers. "You don't have to. We're just making sure the Outcast knows which people he can and can't have connections with."

All three of them took out their wands and pointed them at Jeongin. Jeongin is still not very good with spells so even if he took his wand out, he would be defeated in a second. He closes his eyes, bracing himself for the impact but it never came. He opens them back to see Minho standing in front of him with his wand out. 

"Expelliarmus." Minho calmly casts the spell and disarms all three of them. "Flipendo." This time, he uses a Knockback Jinx to push them away. "I don't particularly enjoy seeing you target your underclassmen as a victim of spell casting. I also advise you to get away from or I will report this to the teacher, no matter if our house points get taken away. Now scram!" The leader of the three glared and Minho before picking up his wand and going away.

"You okay there?" Minho asks Jeongin, who seemed taken aback by the event that happened. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Lies, you have a cut on your left palm." Minho pointed it out and Jeongin instinctively looks at it. It's true, he has a cut right across his left palm and blood seems to seep out a bit. "Here, let me fix that. Episkey." The cut on his hand immediately heals itself and Jeongin found it interesting. "How did you—" He was about to ask Minho a question when he realizes Minho us already gone."Jeongin!" The person he was waiting for finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho is a softie uwu (i refuse to call him Lee Know)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin's puppy eyes made it impossible for Chan to say no. He's telling the truth and he knows it.

"I'm so sorry, I was helping my divination professor clean up." Chan apologizes. "Also, who were you talking to?" Chan resumes. "Minho hyung." Jeongin replies. Chan's smile was replaced by a dreadful expression. The fact that Jeongin was talking to that Slytherin kid made him uneasy. Jeongin saw that and his smile turns into a frown. "Hyung, Minho hyung didn't do anything. He helped drive off the people who tried to cast spells on me and he even healed a cut I had. Please don't misunderstand."

Jeongin's puppy eyes made it impossible for Chan to say no. He's telling the truth and he knows it. "Alright, alright. I believe you." Minho didn't go straight to class but instead lurked around the two. He was thankful that Jeongin stood up for him but also apologetic that he became a target for Slytherin to bully. He tries devising a plan as he goes to his care of magical creatures class.

Lunch time rolled around and Minho again sat at the very end of the Slytherin table. He ate his lunch quietly and prayed that no one would bother him again. He silently curses when someone sits next to him but didn't expect to see who it was. "Jisung?" Minho's eyes widen with fear when Jisung sat down and the other Slytherin students shot glares at him. 

"What are you doing here? It's bad for both of us if you are here, go back to the Gryffindor table." Minho whispers to Jisung who doesn't seemed to fazed by it. "Relax, I'm just here to talk. I wanted to ask you to come and try to talk to my friends again." He casually says. "No, Jisung. The last time I did you and Chan got into an argument. I'd rather not go if you guys will fight." The offer was tempting but he doesn't want to see Jisung fight with his friends because of a single Slytherin. 

Jisung was rambling on and on about why he should meet his friends again when Minho saw the three guys who tried to hurt Jeongin earlier. "Jisung, shut up for a bit." "Why? You need to see the reason—" "Just shut up. I need you to listen carefully. Some Slytherin guys in my year are trying to target Jeongin for no reason whatsoever and i need you to make sure he's never alone. I don't know what they're planning but I know it won't be good." Jisung wanted to ask more questions but stopped once he saw how serious and worried Minho looked. He glances back to the Gryffindor table to see Jeongin being the happy kid he is with Changbin. "Okay, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it, everyone would melt if Jeongin did puppy eyes


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho looks at both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table for help but none of them seems to notice him. Until Chan made eye contact with him.

Dinner had come and Minho couldn't sit still. He overheard the three Slytherin earlier talking about the bathroom and casting a spell to 'quieten the area'. He compiled a list of those types of spells, charms and hexes out of pure worry towards Jeongin or any other of Jisung's friends for that matter. 

Minho still sits at the end of the Slytherin table, not wantin to socialize with anyone. He became wary when he saw Jeongin get up to go out of the hall alone. Jisung didn't notice that as he was busy talking to Changbin. Minho looks at both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table for help but none of them seems to notice him. Until Chan made eye contact with him.

Chan expected a glare but did not expect a look of worry and plead from Minho who got up and followed Jeongin out. He was about to question it until he saw three other Slytherin students get up to follow them and Chan remembers what Jisung told them earlier. He also stood up to follow them, after telling Seungmin about it. 

Minho followed Jeongin to the bathroom. He waited until Jeongin came out. "Hi, hyung. What are you—" Jeongin didn't finish his sentence when Minho grabbed his arm and ran away. "Jeongin, just stay quiet please. I have to protect you." Seeing how serious Minho was, Jeongin obeys quietly and follows Minho. It was quiet until someone shouted. "There! Don't let him get away!" Jeongin looks back to see the three Slytherin who tried to hurt him earlier. "Don't look back, Jeongin!" Minho shouted.

They were about to turn the corner when one of those students appeared in front of them. "Tch, they split up." Minho says. He was about to turn around but the other way was also cornered by another guy. The only escape now is through the courtyard but the courtyard has the leader of the stupid trio waiting. Minho has no choice but to fight him off if he wants Jeongin to he safe.

"Hey, hey where are you going? I'm just getting started here." The leader stops Minho and Jeongin in the middle of the courtyard. Minho's grip on Jeongin's hand tightens as he glares at the guy in front of them. "What the hell do you want? Leave the kid alone, he's done nothing." Minho spat out. The leader laughed loudly and turns to look at Jeongin who started shaking out of fear.

"Oh, I won't do anything to him. I just knew you would go protect that little Gryffindor kid so you could say he was just a bait." Hearing this Minho instinctively pushed Jeongin back and casts a shield around him. "How caring of you, Outcast. Casting a protective shield around your precious friend. That will protect him but won't do you any good. Flipendo!" Minho got thrown back onto the grass, Jeongin looking worriedly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill anyone who dares to hurt Jeongin 🔪


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho's opponent casts another Knockback Jinx and this time it was even stronger, making him hit the tree in the middle of the courtyard.

"Auh, you're noisy, Outcast. I know just the spell to make sure no one can hear you. Muffliato." The area was then surrounded by a buzzing sound and Minho was sure no one would be able to hear them. "Stupefy!" Minho casts. The leader then stumbles back and falls to the grass as well. 

Minho thought that would buy him some time but apparently the guy is stronger than he looks. "Feisty, eh Outcast? Immobulus!" "Repello!" The guy tries to immobilize Minho but Minho repels it. "I will not stand down and let you hurt him. Expelliarmus!" Minho tries to disarm his opponent but he saw it coming and repelled it. 

"Is that all you have, Outcast? Where was that brave face you put on earlier? Flipendo!" Minho's opponent casts another Knockback Jinx and this time it was even stronger, making him hit the tree in the middle of the courtyard. He could feel blood trickling down from his head but he can't stop now. "Protego!" He counters and protects himself from any other spell coming at him. This however drained his energy and he's starting to see black spots dancing in his eyes.

"A protection spell, how smart. Maybe you should learn how to use it better. Sectumsempra!" Minho cries out in pain as he felt his whole body get cut by some sort of invisible sword. His painful cries made Jeongin worry about him even more. "Hyung! Minho hyung!" He tries to escape the protective barrier Minho had put around him but with no luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am: SAD and now i feel bad for hurting Minho :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung has been quiet for a while. He doesn't seem to be able to stop worrying about his injured Slytherin friend. Woojin sensed the distress in his younger brother's expression and comforts him.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to interrupt but isn't there a truth serum in the potions classroom? If you want solid evidence, then the potion will certainly reveal it." Seungmin, the smart Ravenclaw, gives out an idea to the teacher. "I agree with Seungmin and we have no objection to this, right guys?" Hyunjin asks and they all nod simultaneously. "Why would you need a stupid potion to solve this problem? It's not even needed!" The leader of the trio fights back, clearly afraid of the outcome the truth serum would reveal. "The fact that you are objecting to the idea is another indication that you have something to hide or rather lied about this whole ordeal." 

Everyone seemed to agree with Changbin's statement, even the teacher seems to be agreeing. "Well, do you three have anything else to say?" The trio of Slytherin didn't speak but sent silent glares to all of them. "Very well then. All three of you, to the headmaster's office. Now." Her stern voice echoes throughout the room but her kind stare towards the boys softens their hearts.

Jisung has been quiet for a while. He doesn't seem to be able to stop worrying about his injured Slytherin friend. Woojin sensed the distress in his younger brother's expression and comforts him. "Don't worry, Jisung. Minho is strong, he'll recover." All of them went and gathered around Minho's bed and wait for him to wake up. It was way past the time to be in bed but none of them could care less about it. All they cared about is this one Slytherin who seemed different then any others they've seen. 

Morning rolled over and all 8 of them fell asleep surrounding Minho's bed. The first one to wake up was Jisung who immediately panics when he sees the bed is empty. "Guys, guys, wake up! Minho hyung isn't here!" Everyone awoke and saw Jisung wasn't lying. All of them start to panic and wonder where would he even go. "How did he even disappear?" Felix questions, being completely worried. They all chatter among themselves about where Minho might have gone.

"Uhm.. guys?" A hesitant voice sounds behind them they all sigh in relief. Jeongin was the first one to get up and hug Minho so tightly. "Minho hyung I am so sorry you were injured. I'm sorry for being so naïve and fall for that stupid trio's plan. I'm sorry." He was almost crying but he felt a hand rub his head in affection. "Hey, hey, don't cry, you're gonna mess up my shirt. And it's not your fault they deceived you, how would you know it was a trap?" In the past few days, all of them only heard Minho's harsh and mean voice but today, they get to hear his soft voice that comforts their youngest friend. 

"Where were yoouuuuuu???" Jisung also hugged Minho so tight that the oxygen in him might stop circulating. "The bathroom, now let go before I die of suffocation." He smiles a bit before the two who hugged him let go. "Hyung, I have one question. Why did they call you 'Outcast'?" Jeongin innocently asks. Minho felt his heart stop at the question but there's no use in denying it anymore. He's not able to hid his secret now. He laughs a little before giving his answer. "I suppose the secret can no longer stay a secret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey is almost over, how was it?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hyung, are you okay?" Even at times like this, Minho could come up with snarky comments. "What do you think, genius?"

"Get up, Outcast. You need to learn your lesson for trying to humiliate me. Stupef—" "Expelliarmus!" Minho's opponent got disarm as Chan casts his spell. Minho looks up to see all of Jisung's friends coming and forming a circle around him. Jisung was the first one to check up on him. "Hyung, are you okay?" Even at times like this, Minho could come up with snarky comments. "What do you think, genius?" He smirks but the pain made him wince once again and Woojin came near him. 

"First rule of dueling, you shouldn't take your eyes off of your opponent. Incarcerous!" The guy cried out but Minho was faster and pushed Chan out of the way, resulting in him being tied up by ropes. Felix took his chance and stunned the guy. "Stupefy!" It was around this time that a few teachers came out and stopped them from dueling any further. Minho's bindings were released but he wasn't able to stand up and fell into darkness after hearing the cries of worried people.

"Students, go to the medical wing. All of you, including you three Slytherins." The teacher that came orders them to go and another teacher directed the three Slyherins to the medical wing. Jisung tried to lift Minho up but Chan was a lot stronger and carried him on his back. "Come one, he needs to get treated." All of them, including Jeongin who was released from the barrier, went to the medical wing with worries and silence.

_*In the medical wing*_

Minho got treated and he is now resting in one of the beds. The teacher that stopped them earlier started interrogating the others who were awake. "Tell me what did you all do to make a student get seriously injured. And you even had unauthorized dueling on school grounds! Give me a reason to not punish any of you." The three Slytherins made up the most blatant lie and it had enraged everyone else in the room especially Jeongin. 

"Lies! The three of them chased me and Minho hyung around and they cornered us in the courtyard! Minho hyung had no choice but to defend himself since he was attacked first!" Jeongin was outraged and Seungmin had to hold him down from pouncing on the three Slytherins. "I can vouch for the fact that these three chased Jeongin and Minho. They all went out of the grand hall just after Minho and Jeongin." Chan voices out, surprising the rest of them. He might not like Slyhterin but he can't deny the fact that Minho protected Jeongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y E E T


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of their jaws were wide open. It's unusual to say the least.

"I prepared for Hogwarts ever since I was 9. My parents told me about this place and I was ecstatic to go after turning 11. I studied early on and practice my incarnations along with a few simple spells my parents taught. Both of my parents, however, aren't Slytherin. They're both from Ravenclaw."

All of their jaws were wide open. It's unusual to say the least. Two Ravenclaws yet their son became a Slytherin. Minho continues despite given awestruck stares while promising to answer their questions later after he finishes.

"I arrived at Hogwarts, waiting for my name to be called and sorted into a house. I keep hoping and felt confident that I would enter Ravenclaw. Imagine my surprise when the sorting hat told me I was a Slytherin. When you think about it, it's funny how I refused to believe I was sorted in Slytherin. I kept asking the teachers to have the sorting hat decide again, saying that there was a mistake. But the answer I got was always the same. 'The Sorting Hat is always right'."

He takes a deep breath and tries to hold the memories that were coming back to him. "The first year ended. We all had to go back home. I was dreading the moment. I didn't even go home for winter break and I didn't want to go home. I was too afraid to face my parents who hoped their son would be in Ravenclaw.

'Why didn't you answer our letters, Minho?' My mother asked. Her words are always kind and soft yet I didn't have the heart to tell her. Instead of facing them, I let out a shaky breath and told them, 'I'm a s-Slytherin.' And I locked myself up in my room, only going out for food. It was stupid really, but I did that every year. I never answer their letters and I never opened any of the gifts they sent."

A single tear drops onto Minho's cheek as he continues. "After the third year, they stopped caring. They stopped trying to get me to talk, stopped sending letters, stopped trying. They gave up. I knew I should've face them earlier but I couldn't see their disappointed faces. I, too, stopped trying. 

I didn't have any intentions on befriending my housemates since they all are jerks. They bully first years and say it's a way to toughen them up as a Slytherin. I wanted no part of that and didn't communicate with anyone from my house or any other houses for that matter. They saw it as me denying I'm a Slytherin. They keep saying I shouldn't have been sorted into Slytherin. So I was ostracized. I became what they know now as 'The Outcast of Slytherin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their small tear fest was interrupted when the nurse came to shoo all but Minho out. "Children, you have classes, now run along. Minho, sit on the bed so I can do a check up on you."

"Hyung, I'm sorry." Jeongin blurts out after Minho finished. Minho smiles and wipes his tears before facing the frowning boy. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Minho assures. "Yeah, Jeongin. I should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you in the first place, Minho." Chan inquires. "You didn't know, it's okay. Seriously, it is. No one knows so I don't hold grudges." 

Their small tear fest was interrupted when the nurse came to shoo all but Minho out. "Children, you have classes, now run along. Minho, sit on the bed so I can do a check up on you." All of them obey since they broke a rule last night and they don't want to get punished for skipping class. After the whole bunch left, Minho felt the loneliness that had always been with him come back. He didn't even notice when it disappeared for a while. 'Friends, huh? Must be nice...' He thought.

Lunch came but the 8 friends still haven't seen Minho after they left the medical wing. Word had already spread about their duel but no one knows the details. They all started to get worried when Hyunjin saw Minho sneaking into the grand hall. He didn't even hesitate and dashed towards the said male to give him a big hug. The others also stood up and went to him either giving a small side hug or a simple pat on the shoulder. The grand hall however had become quiet after Hyunjin hugged Minho. It didn't take long before whispers started spreading.

"That's the guy who had a duel with another Slytherin."

"Since when did the Outcast have friends?"

"He should've just died."

That struck a nerve in Minho. He was about to fight back all the whispers but Chan beat him to it. "Stop calling him Outcast, he has a name! Starting today, Minho is now a part of us so no one is allowed to harm or do anything to him unless you want to go through us." His voice was clear, steady and even has a leadership feeling to it. He then grabs Minho's hand and pulls him outside with the others following close by. 

They all go to their regular hang out spot on the school ground. Minho had never been there before but everything about it amazes him. The various plants and the green grass gives a fresh look on the area. "This is our favourite place to be. If you ever have something on your mind, you can always come here. One of us is bound to bump into you." Woojin says. "You're with us now and you'll never be alone again." True to his words, Minho was never alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Don't. Hate. Slytherin. It's just the way it's been told


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Woojin coaxes him. They all have tried at least once. And they haven't given up.

"Come on, hyung, just once. Try it. Pleeaaaaasseeeeeee." "No, Jisung, I will not." For a few weeks, Jisung has been annoying Minho to write a letter to his parents so they could connect again. Jisung kept saying Minho's parents would be glad their son wrote a letter to them after a few years. They still care for him. "Minho, why don't you at least try it? It doesn't hurt to just ask how they're doing." This time, Woojin coaxes him. They all have tried at least once. And they haven't given up.

"Minho hyung, pleaseeeeeeee just one letter. One. No more." Jeongin uses his big puppy dog eyes that he knows Minho can't say no to. Minho is really regretting being so soft for Jeongin. Once he did those eyes, he immediately melts down. "Alright, alright. One letter. That's it." "FINALLY!" Hyunjin shouts in joy. 

Minho groans every time he thinks about it. His scroll, ink and pen are in front of him but his brain can't form the sentences he needs. He slams his head down, earning a few strange looks from the people in the library. "Sorry." He whispers. He looks down on the empty paper and looks up to see the neatly lined books on the shelves. As if struck by a lightning, he immediately knows what to write and doesn't hesitate to actually write it down.

A few days had past since Minho sent his letter. He had forgotten about it for a while now since he's focusing more on his upcoming exams. "Owls coming!" He didn't even mind them. His mind had already set that he won't receive anything as per usual. Well, he was wrong. An owl came and dropped an envelope right in front of him. He thought it might've been a mistake but his name is clearly written on the front. Once he opens it, he saw it was a letter of reply from his parents.

'To my precious son, Minho,

Your father and I are so glad to receive your letter and we are so glad you've finally seen the light. It's been hard trying to follow your father's lead in giving you space to accept everything but I'm glad it was worth it. I hope you don't mind me sending a letter to each of your friends who helped you get through rough times. I'm just so thankful to know my son is back to his usual lovable self. The both of us are looking forward for Christmas break, if you plan on coming home that is. Keep sending us letters so we can reconnect like we used to, okay?

Love, mom

"Minho hyuuuuuuuung!" Felix tackle the older male from behind, almost making him scream out of surprise. "I guess you guys made up eh?" Chan asks referring to Minho and his parents. "Yeah, they wanted me to come home for Christmas but now I'm nervous about facing them." "Hyung, I will personally drag you to the train station if you don't want to go home for Christmas break. Just enjoy it!" Seungmin gives him a slight push and encouragement. "Alright, I will. And guys. Thanks. I wouldn't have done this without you all." Minho sincerely thanks all of them. "Of course, that's what friends are for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ended, yay! What did you guys think of the whole story? This is my first time posting something on Ao3 and I'm glad it's doing well, better than I expected actually. Thank you to everyone who voted for the story and liked it till the end. Have a nice day!(=^・^=)
> 
> -knm99

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's so short, it'll eventually get longer, I can assure that. How was it? Feedbacks are always open!
> 
> -knm99


End file.
